Kiss Datte Hidarikiki
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Eijun dirangkul untuk mendekat beberapa senti, dan sejenak merasa jantungnya berdebar anomali. / "Apa senpai kalau berciuman juga kidal?" • Koushuu/Eijun. Happy Pride Month!


**Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuuji**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Judul diambil dari Kiss Datte Hidarikiki/Bahkan Ciuman pun juga Kidal© SKE48**

**Menurut saya ini isi hatinya Koushuu pada Eijun #HEH. Anu ... gebetan saya itu kidal, jadi saya relatable banget sama Koushuu hehe. #plak. Btw 1-7 diambil dari nulis random di fb saya saban hari. **

**Canon setting. Mention of Boys Love. Maybe a bit ooc. Full Koushuu/Eijun.**

**Quality Humor? Not in this life. Mentioning some product's parody. Or something like that.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy Reading. And Happy Pride Month!**

* * *

#1

Latihan berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Ruang ganti kosong dengan cepat, karena mereka harus mandi sebelum makan dan tidur. Menyisakan dua anak manusia yang masih sibuk berganti pakaian.

"Astaga, sepertinya aku harus minta ganti pakaian."

"Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Bagian lengan pakaianku robek—eh, Okumura?!" Eijun, pihak yang paling butuh garansi baju terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Itu si murid kelas satu yang kapan hari menantangnya. Meski sekarang hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, sih.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera ganti, bukan?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin menjahitnya saja. Aku tidak enak kalau sampai minta pada boss."

Eijun terbayang wajah seram pelatih klub bisbol laki-laki SMA Seido. Sudah untung ia diberi beasiswa penuh karena masuk klub ini, tapi tidak bisa menjaga pemberian dengan baik. Eijun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini tadi karena ia terjatuh saat berlari bersama ban tercintanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa menjahit?" Koushuu meliriknya.

"Jangan remehkan keluarga Sawamura! Dari kecil aku sudah biasa dengan pekerjaan rumah, menjahit bukan apa-apa! Masalahnya ... hng ... "

Koushuu merotasi arah pandang matanya.

"Kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli jarum dan benang?"

Eijun berkeringat dingin. Sekarang Koushuu yakin dengan tebakannya barusan. Ia meraih lengan Eijun dan melihat bagian yang disebut robek.

"Bukankah ini cukup kentara? Aku ragu kalau bisa dijahit dan tampak seperti semula." Koushuu menyampaikan pendapat. Akan susah membuat robekan yang cukup besar tampak kembali seperti semula.

"Okumura, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?"

Koushuu tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

* * *

#2

"Sawamura! Bangun!"

Yoichi selalu saja kesulitan membangunkan Eijun. Lihat akibatnya kalau dia berlatih sampai larut. Sudah dikipasi dengan shoujo manga miliknya juga tidak mempan.

Maka Yoichi menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Sawamura ... aku ambil sodamu, ya!"

Eijun langsung duduk, meski matanya setengah terbuka.

"Sialan ... " umpatnya. Ia terpaksa bangun meski malas-malasan. Demi apa matanya masih lengket sekali!

"Jangan jalan seperti zombie begitu. Oya omong-omong. Nih." Yoichi melempar sesuatu ke arah Eijun. Pihak penerima kelagapan menangkap hingga terjungkal sendiri.

"Aduh! Jangan mendadak dong, Kuramochi-_senpai_!" Eijun mengaduh kesakitan. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilempar Yoichi kepadanya.

"Itu dari Okumura." —lalu Yoichi berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Eijun yang masih bengong di kamar sendiri.

* * *

#3

"Jadi menurutmu pemukul dari Yakushi itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Todoroki Raichi? Dia pemukul yang hebat. Hampir semua lemparan bisa dipukulnya."

Pagi itu di kafetaria tersisa murid kelas satu yang makan belakangan seperti biasa. Sambil makan, mereka membahas mengenai video pertandingan tim yang sekiranya akan menjadi lawan di kemudian hari. Kuki sudah hampir menghabiskan tiga mangkuk, disusul Hirofumi pada mangkuk ke-dua. Sedang Yui sudah selesai lima menit lalu dan bilang akan menuju bullpen bersama Satoru.

"Okumuraaaaaa!"

Koushuu yang sedang makan langsung tersedak ketika Eijun menerjang dirinya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Koushuu sambil ..._ berusaha mencekiknya_?

"Uhuk—ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Terima kasih bajunya! Aku janji akan menjaganya! Aku mau latihan dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Eijun datang dan pergi seperti angin. Beberapa murid kelas satu yang juga tertinggal makan bersama Koushuu hanya menatap heran.

Takuma mendelik jahil. "Koushuu, kau memb—"

_**Ctak**_.

Koushuu mematahkan sumpitnya sambil mengeluarkan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

* * *

#4

"Yoshhhh!"

Koushuu tak paham seberapa banyak stamina yang disimpan Eijun ketika berlatih seperti ini. Pemuda berambut pirang sudah tak tahan dan memilih rebahan di rumput pinggir lapangan.

Ia tak terbiasa dengan menu seperti ini. Tapi Koushuu tak bisa menyesali keputusannya sendiri sekarang. Ia sudah bertekad akan melalui latihan ini.

"Woi, Okumura! Jangan tiduran saat latihan!" Eijun berlari sambil terbahak keras melihat adik kelasnya yang payah. Sendirinya tak bercermin pada masa lalu.

"Berisik." keluh Koushuu.

Meski begitu, dia sudah tak membenci suara berisik kakak kelasnya.

_Kira-kira kenapa, ya?_

* * *

#5

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Oh, aku kalah taruhan. Jadi aku tukar kamar dengan Miyuki-_senpai_. Akan kupukul dia bila ini berakhir!"

Koushuu baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, jelas bingung mengapa Eijun datang ke kamarnya, membawa guling sambil mengenakan piyama ... yang menggemaskan?

Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan apa maksud motif polkadot merah muda itu.

_Mana bisa sekarang Koushuu menyatakan keberatan?_

* * *

#6

"Back to the future!"

Koushuu akan menuntut asuransi sakit kepala bila Eijun turun nanti.

* * *

#7

"Okumura, mandi bareng yuk!"

"Hah?" Koushuu lola. Ada apa gerangan dengan ajakan yang terdengar mencurigakan ini?

"Apa? Kau tidak mau? Huh, tidak seru!" gerutu Eijun. "Aku mau kembali sebentar dan mengajak Asada saja. Wee!" Eijun melet.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua bangun sedikit kesiangan. Koushuu tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam dan Eijun pada dasarnya tukang molor bila tak dibangunkan oleh yang telah berpengalaman. Setelah ini mereka harus sarapan. Mungkin Eijun tidak mau makan belakangan dan tertinggal sendirian, makanya dia mencari teman.

Eijun sudah bersiap melangkah pergi ketika Koushuu menarik lengannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?"

* * *

#8

"Apa Sawamura-_senpai_ ada?"

Siang itu ketika jam istirahat Koushuu bersama Takuma datang ke kelas dua, tepatnya kelas di mana Eijun berada.

"Oh, Sawamura masih K.O." jawab seorang siswi yang dijumpai Koushuu. Ia menunjuk bangku Eijun berada. Koushuu cuma berniat meminjam buku skor yang telah dibawa Eijun pagi tadi.

Dari pintu ia bisa melihat kakak kelasnya tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Juga dengkurannya terdengar keras sekali.

"Perlu kubangunkan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

Koushuu dan Takuma segera berlalu dari sana. Takuma sendiri merasa ada yang berubah dari Koushuu—_mungkin keegoisannya sedikit berkurang?_

* * *

#9

"Kenapa malah hujan, sih." gerutu Eijun. Ia terhenti di depan loker, melihat hujan sudah turun dengan deras di luar sana. Aduh, mana ia tak bawa payung lagi. Ingin pinjam ke teman seangkatan tapi ternyata mereka semua sudah kembali duluan. Tega nian.

Eijun ada sedikit urusan di kantor guru tadi; apalagi kalau bukan masalah nilai. Angka-angka itu nyaris saja menuju garis mati. Beruntung ia hanya mendapat kultum dari guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan kali ini.

"Sawamura-_senpai_?"

Eijun menoleh ketika mendengar nama marga miliknya dipanggil. Rambut pirang khas nampak dalam batas penglihatan, tatapan mereka otomatis bertemu. Eijun baru sadar bola matanya berwarna sedikit abu.

"Ah, Okumura rupanya."

Perlahan teritori depan loker menjadi amat sepi karena sebagian siswa telah menembus hujan dengan payung. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit sebelum Koushuu berbicara.

"Kau tidak kembali?"

Lelaki berambut cokelat tersadar. Dia lupa bawa payung dari asrama meski telah melihat ramalan cuaca. Argh!

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bawa payung?"

_Jleb_. Tepat sasaran. Apa Koushuu ini adalah seorang cenayang? Memalukan sekali ia ketahuan. Ugh. Kenapa juga yang memergokinya harus Koushuu, sih?

Koushuu mengambil payungnya di tempat penyimpanan. Takuma tadi sudah kembali duluan karena ia yang meminta demikian. Koushuu sibuk piket barusan. Jadinya sekarang ia sendirian.

"Mau kembali bersamaku?"

* * *

#10

Di jalan tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Asrama dekat dengan sekolah, tapi terasa begitu lama bagi Eijun. Dia bingung kalau berdua begini harus bicara apa pada Koushuu. Yang ia tahu, ia tak boleh berkata sembarangan seperti pertama kali mereka berbicara waktu itu. .

"Sawamura-_senpai_," panggil yang lebih muda. Eijun menoleh takut-takut. Pundaknya tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan adik kelasnya.

"A-apa?" Eijun memeluk tasnya erat. Spasi di bawah payung ini terbatas, jadi ia harus memastikan buku pelajarannya tak terkena air lalu basah. Koushuu yang membawa payung dan melindungi mereka dari rinai hujan, jadi Eijun tak perlu khawatir ada masalah.

_Ini bisa disebut kerja sama tim,_ '_kan_?

"Buku skor. Aku mau pinjam setelah kita kembali." kata Koushuu.

"O-oh." sialan, bikin jantungan saja! Kalau Eijun pikir kenapa ia selalu panik ketika berada di dekat pemuda bermarga Okumura itu? Takut diejek? Takut dihina?

"Hati-hati, pakaianmu bisa basah, _senpai_."

Waktu terhenti. Telapak tangan Koushuu terasa besar di pundak kiri. Eijun dirangkul untuk mendekat beberapa senti, dan sejenak merasa jantungnya berdebar anomali. Hawa dingin karena hujan entah menguap kemana saat ini.

_Tolong, kenapa Koushuu begitu berbeda hari ini?_

* * *

#11

"Koushuu, aku kepikiran dari kemarin. Tapi sepertinya kamu naksir Sawamura-_senpai_?"

Pertanyaan Takuma itu membuat Koushuu mengernyit. "Hah? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, menikmati waktu istirahat. Juga setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol air mineral.

"Habisnya, kemarin kalian pulang dengan pose begitu!"

Takuma ingat betul kemarin teman masa kecilnya dan salah satu kakak kelas mereka kembali ke asrama bersama. Mungkin sepayung berdua bukan apa-apa, tapi tidak ada penjelasan soal rangkulan di pundak lelaki paling berisik di Klub Bisbol Laki-Laki SMA Seido. Yang melihat mereka kembali waktu itu Takuma, Kuki, dan beberapa murid kelas dua lain yang kebetulan sedang bergosip di depan kamar mereka sendiri soal hujan yang menyebalkan hari ini.

Eijun melepaskan diri ketika banyak sorot mata tertuju pada mereka, kemudian berlari ke ruang nomor lima diiringi teriakan membahana, "Okumura bodoh!" dengan begitu lantang, kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya secara klise bagai lakon wanita drama televisi. Belakangan diketahui itu terjadi karena si wanita bertengkar dengan sang pasangan sehidup-semati. Semoga saja tidak berujung menjadi kisah ironi atau tragedi.

Koushuu yang tidak terima dikatai demikian langsung geram. Sudah bagus diberi ojek payung tapi mengucapkan terima kasih saja enggan. Lain kali mungkin akan ia abaikan.

Koushuu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Takuma.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik padanya." jelas Koushuu.

Dari beberapa sumber referensi terpercaya, Koushuu hanya mencoba membuat kakak kelasnya nyaman dengan dirinya. Dia juga sudah lelah karena konflik di antara mereka setelah sekian lama. Mereka satu tim sekarang, dan menurut Koushuu tindakan tersebut tidaklah salah.

Perlu waktu bagi Koushuu agar bisa memahami lebih soal _pitcher_ kidal itu. Ia bahkan sudah mewawancarai semua orang di asrama yang sekiranya mengenal baik Eijun—sebenarnya bersama Takuma. Ia tidak cukup bersahabat soal tanya-tanya. Ia bahkan mencatat apa-apa saja yang disuka dan tidak oleh Eijun (meski sebenarnya Takuma yang berperan ganda sebagai sekretaris pribadinya).

"Koushuu, kamu tahu bukan bahwa baik juga ada batasnya? Yang kamu lakukan pada Sawamura-_senpai_ itu bukan baik sebagai teman, adik kelas, atau _battery_."

Takuma mengerti usaha Koushuu agar hubungannya dengan Eijun membaik, tetapi menurutnya ini sudah kelewatan. Mungkin Koushuu hanya butuh disadarkan dengan sedikit dorongan. Takuma lumayan terkejut ketika menganalisa perasaan teman dari jaman Kemeng Rider Den Bulet rilis. Tapi ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Koushuu selalu bahagia hingga waktu memisahkan.

Koushuu mendengus, memilih tak mendengarkan.

_( Bajingan, memang.)_

* * *

#12

_"Jangan biarkan cintaku berakhir bagai tragedi Juliet~"_

Karena sedang malam Minggu dan besok tidak ada latih tanding maka malam ini acara kumpul-kumpul diadakan seperti biasa. Ruangan Kazuya terpilih menjadi tempat penampungan beberapa—sebenarnya banyak—bocah laki-laki remaja.

_"Ia mengulurkan tangan tapi justru mencekik leherku~"_

Sebagai hukuman dari permainan Truth or Dare dan sekarang sedang giliran Eijun, maka ia diminta menyanyikan lagu biadab itu. Lagu itu belakangan populer di situs _streaming_ karena _outfit_ penyanyinya cukup seksi.

_"Kau berbohong terlalu banyak, Cinderella~ dan akan segera dimakan serigala_

_Bawalah aku sebelum dimakan olehnya~"_

Selesai.

Sungguh lagu yang memalukan. Telinga dan wajah Eijun sampai memerah parah. Hah, kenapa keberuntungannya tipis sekali, sih? Tapi dia kan laki-laki, harus berani mengambil _dare_!

( Untung cuma disuruh nyanyi, bukan _striptease_. )

"Hahahaha, fals banget suaramu, Sawamura. Tapi lagunya itu kaya kamu mau dimakan Okumura jadinya, hahahaha." Kazuya teringat kalau Eijun menyebut bocah itu dengan julukan serigala. Ia tertawa renyah sebelum merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya hingga terasa sakit.

Sebuah bola _baseball_ menggelinding tanpa dosa.

_( Apa salah Kazuya? )_

* * *

#13

Permainan masih berlanjut dan kali ini Haruichi yang kena.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Yui yang bertugas sebagai bandar.

"_Truth_ saja deh." Haruichi memilih cari aman. Botol diputar lagi, kali ini menunjuk kepada Satoru.

"Furuya-_san_, silakan bertanya kepada Kominato-_senpai_."

Satoru yang sedang merem melek karena di ambang batas kesadaran alias ngantuk, menguap pelan. Kenapa harus dia sih? Tapi ini juga sebuah kesempatan bagus untuknya.

"Kominato, boleh aku tidur?"

_Gak gitu juga pertanyaannya_.

* * *

#14

Peserta berkurang tiga orang karena Satoru sudah tidak kuat menghadapi kenyataan. Yakni sebuah kondisi di mana ia harus beristirahat tepat pukul sembilan karena terlalu letih menjalani rangkaian latihan. Dengan dibantu Ono dan Yui, mereka pamit undur diri meski terlalu dini. Sekian.

_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi._

"Kuy." Kazuya memutar botol kali ini. Putarannya terhenti pada teman sekamarnya sendiri, Koushuu. Lalu ia melanjutkan untuk memutar kembali dan menunjuk pada Eijun.

"Pfft. Okumura, Truth or Dare?"

"_Dare_."

Ketahuan sekali, pikir semua orang di sana.

"Yoshhhh, Sawamura kau beri _dare_ padanya." Yoichi menimpali.

Eijun berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan dare yang tepat untuk adik kelasnya. Hahaha. Akan dia buat Koushuu menyesal dan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya! Benar, Eijun akan menjadikan ini ajang pembalasan untuk yang kemarin.

Mengingat bahwa harga diri Koushuu sangat tinggi, Eijun tidak ragu lagi memberinya _dare_. Ia mendadak berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau begitu berlutut di depanku."

Semua menatap najis ke arah Eijun. _Untung bukan gua yang kena._ Sementara itu, di luar perhitungan Eijun; menurutnya Koushuu mana mau melakukan ini—bocah itu justru berlutut di depannya tanpa protes dan ragu.

Eijun berkeringat dingin. Ah, sudah terlanjur. Dia tidak akan marah, '_kan_?

Adegan tak terduga terjadi tiga detik kemudian, Koushuu menarik salah satu lengan Eijun dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Begini cukup?"

Koushuu tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan. Eijun pikir Koushuu tak tahu niat busuk itu? Karena itu mari sekarang lihat ekspresi kakak kelas yang ia kerjai balik—

**Plakk!**

Pipi kanan Okumura Koushuu terkena tamparan perdana. Tangan kiri Eijun baru saja 'menyapa'. Koushuu cengo sementara Eijun sudah nyelonong pergi ke luar ruang sambil seriosa.

"Okumura jelek!"

_( Sementara itu, seisi ruangan mendadak berubah jadi butiran debu. _

_ Kenapa malam Minggu itu begitu tabu bagi para jomblo?)_

* * *

#15

Bekas tamparan Eijun masih terasa. Sialan. Padahal dia kan hanya membalas niat tak baik Eijun yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Kenapa malah dia yang kena tampar, sih?

"Koushuu, pipimu masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak seperti malam tadi."

Takuma tadi malam nyaris ketiduran di bak mandi seorang diri. Ia ingat dipanggil oleh Kazuya untuk berkumpul di kamarnya dan menyuruh Koushuu pergi ke sana duluan tanpa dirinya. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia ketiduran?

Dan begitu ia berpapasan dengan Koushuu pagi ini ia jelas terkejut melihat pipi kawan sejak masa kecilnya berwarna merah meski samar. Koushuu lalu menceritakan kejadian semalam kepadanya.

Taku menatap heran.

"Koushuu, katanya kamu tidak naksir?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Memang tidak." entah kenapa Koushuu masih tidak mengakui hal yang bahkan terlihat begitu jelas.

"Begini." Takuma mengambil napas. "Apa kamu tidak berpikir tindakanmu semalam itu seperti sedang ... menyatakan cinta?"

Koushuu berhenti berjalan. Ia mematung, tak bergerak sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu syok.

"Koushuu?" Takuma melambaikan tangan di depan muka sahabatnya. Kemudian ia memastikan keadaan Koushuu sekali lagi sebelum mengguncang bahunya.

"Koushuu, bernapas!"

* * *

#16

"Kamu kebanyakan baca _shoujo manga_, deh. Eijun-_kun_."

Pagi itu di jam istirahat hari Senin, Eijun curhat panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi pangkat lima eksponensial sebelum akhirnya diintegralkan menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia bercerita mengenai kelakuan si adik kelas yang aneh.

Haruichi, Eijun dan Satoru sekarang sedang makan siang bersama di atap. Bercerita mengenai baseball dan juga klub mereka.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dia melakukan itu padaku?" Eijun geregetan. Belakangan Koushuu makin keterlaluan. Membuat hatinya dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Tolong, dia bukan seorang perawan. Hanya saja hatinya memang selembut _softener_ yang sering muncul di iklan karena sering membaca _shoujo manga_ modal pinjaman dari teman-teman perempuan.

"Mungkin dia hanya berusaha akrab denganmu? Menurutku sebatas itu. Lagipula bukankah kau harus minta maaf karena sudah menamparnya?" Haruichi kemudian menyeruput jus apelnya. "Bagaimanapun dia tetap anggota tim kita, coba kau tanya padanya."

Benar juga sih, tidak ada solusi selain bertanya secara langsung, terlebih ia juga harus berapologi soal tempo hari. Eijun memandang langit sebelum merasakan beban mendadak di pundaknya.

"Oi, Furuya! Jangan tidur di pundakku!"

* * *

#17

Sepulang sekolah, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk mencegat Koushuu di area loker. Benar saja, ia tak butuh waktu lama hingga melihat Koushuu yang datang bersama Takuma.

"O-Okumura!" panggil Eijun ketika berjalan menghampiri. Ia lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga tindakannya tempo hari juga keterlaluan. Sebagai kakak kelas juga harus memberi contoh yang baik, bukan?

"Aku minta maaf! Sungguh!"

Koushuu menatap datar. Ia kemudian bersidekap dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana dengan berlutut di depanku?"

Kurang ajar! Dikasih hati malah minta t*i! Tetapi kata-kata itu hanya mampu tersimpan dalam nurani. Karena Eijun tak berani.

Baiklah. Kali ini Eijun yang salah. Lelaki harus minta maaf jika berbuat salah, bukan? Itu baru namanya laki-laki sejati!

Baru saja Eijun hendak melakukannya, kedua tangan Koushuu justru menahannya agar tak melakukan hal itu.

"Eh?" Eijun memasang wajah heran. Apa ia baru saja dihentikan?

"Aku tidak merasa _senpai_ salah, jadi jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang sedikit keterlaluan waktu itu karena berniat balik mengerjaimu. Maafkan aku."

Eijun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan apa ini? Senang? Haru? Pemuda itu tidak tahu. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya kehangatan; entah darimana asalnya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Ahyuuu!"

—yang ternyata dari Yoichi yang kebetulan lewat bersama Kazuya.

( Mereka bertiga kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran sampai asrama. )

Sedang Takuma _speechless_. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa kakak kelasnya dan Koushuu lupa mereka sedang ada di mana saat ini?

_( Apa mereka tak sadar baru saja menjadi tontonan gratisan? )_

* * *

#18

Akhirnya Koushuu mencoba meyakinkan hatinya. Membuka situs telusur dan mengetikkan kata kunci yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

'Disebut apa kalau ada orang menamparmu tetapi kamu tidak marah?'

Hasil jawaban; _Kamu maso._

* * *

#19

Koushuu kelelahan. Ia hanya harus mandi kemudian tidur. Takuma sudah pergi makan malam sebelum dirinya. Hah. Koushuu harus cepat mandi sebelum ketinggalan makan dengan yang lain.

Koushuu membuka pintu ruang mandi dan melepas baju. Ia ke sini ketika sudah sepi saja, disaat jam makan malam begini. Ia tak begitu suka dengan keramaian.

"Loh, Okumura?"

Yang tak diduga oleh Koushuu ternyata sudah ada penunggu kamar mandi. Ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Tidak ada orang selain mereka.

"Mau mandi?" tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eijun. Bukankah dia itu yang biasanya paling lama berlatih di lapangan? Kenapa jam segini dia ada di kamar mandi?

"Iya." jawab Koushuu.

"Aku kecapean. Hah. Sepertinya aku harus tidur lebih awal. Hm, mau kubantu menggosok punggung?"

" ... tidak."

Eijun mencoba mengingat perkataan Haruichi. Mungkin benar Koushuu hanya ingin mencoba akrab dengannya meski tidak paham caranya. Yah, sepertinya temannya cuma Seto Takuma. Apa boleh buat, Eijun harus membuat gerakan!

"Okumura, aku sedikit penasaran apa alasanmu datang kemari. Aku dengar dari yang lain, bukankah lulusan SMP-mu biasanya ke Kanagawa apalah itu? Tunggu, rumahmu di sana? Jauh juga."

"Hanya satu setengah jam dengan bis, tidak jauh." Koushuu duduk di sebelahnya sambil mulai menyalakan air.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sialan!" komentar Eijun. Kali ini Eijun memberi shampoo ke rambutnya. Latihan yang berat menghasilkan banyak bau tak sedap. Harus segera dibasmi dengan cepat.

"Kubilang ya, aku sendiri datang dari Nagano." Eijun memulai ceritanya.

" ... apa kau masuk tes reguler?"

"Tidak, aku dapat beasiswa. Kalau kau—oh, kau jalur reguler ya? Hahahaha."

Koushuu merasa kesal, tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat Eijun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Yah, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Omong-omong aku sampai menangis waktu pindah ke Tokyo. Haduh, jadi kangen rumah." cicitnya. Mendadak ia rindu teman-teman dan keluarganya di sana. Kemudian Eijun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan keramasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Dasar cengeng." komentar Koushuu setelah memalingkan muka.

Eijun berkedut kesal, mengepal tangannya erat padahal tengah melakukan ritual pembersihan rambut dari ketombe dan minyak. "Jangan membuatku membencimu lagi, bocah serigala!"

" ... berisik."

* * *

#20

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tak ada angin apalagi hujan terlebih badai siklon; Okumura Koushuu kini terdampak syok hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Koushuu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sepi sepanjang ia melangkah, mungkin mereka sudah mulai makan. Dan entah karena kebetulan atau apa, ia hanya bertemu dengan Eijun di belokan.

Tanpa tedeng aling apa-apa, Eijun mendadak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tunggu. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Koushuu yang belum memastikan perasaannya sendiri pada Eijun. Kalau Takuma bilang, ia sebenarnya naksir _pitcher_ berisik itu.

**Hell?**

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu pucat sekali, Okumura! Mana mungkin, '_kan_? Hahahaha!"

Koushuu nge_hang_. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja terkena jebakan betmen. Koushuu mengeluarkan auranya karena begitu marah. Berani sekali Eijun menipunya!

"M-maaf! Ini _dare_ dari Miyuki-_senpai_! Soalnya _dare_ku yang kapan hari gagal karena aku menamparmu, '_kan_?" Eijun sendiri ingin mengutuk kaptennya. Hah. Kenapa ini harus terjadi, sih?

Koushuu diam.

Takuma mengatakan, jika Koushuu merasakan debaran yang tak biasa di dekat orang tertentu, ia jelas merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Sekarang ia mengalaminya. Tidak ada yang membuat detak jantungnya menjadi secepat ini kecuali Eijun.

Takuma pernah bilang, jika Koushuu merasa kesal bila seseorang menyebut nama orang lain selain dirinya, berarti dia positif jatuh hati.

Kini ia sedang merasakannya. Ia heran kenapa Eijun harus selalu membawa nama Kazuya dalam tiap konversasi—seperti saat rapat. Bahkan sekarang. Demi Planet N*mex.

Di lain kesempatan Takuma masih sempat memberitahu kawannya yang _clueless_ pada perasaannya sendiri.

_"Kalau kau suka dia, rasanya selain kalian bukan apa-apa."_

_Taku, cinta gak bikin kenyang_—balasnya kepada Takuma waktu itu karena beranggapan bahwa cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Namun ketika ia memikirkannya sekarang, itu memang benar. Lapar dan hausnya seketika sirna begitu melihat Eijun. _Subarashii_. Karma yang indah sekali.

"Sawamura-_senpai_."

"Hm? Ja-jangan marah ... oke?"

"Aku tidak marah." bagaimana bisa Koushuu emosi setelah menyadari apa yang ia rasakan pada kakak kelasnya?

"Oh—eh?! Kenapa?!" Eijun justru menatap tak percaya. Koushuu yang selama ini selalu pasang muka galak dan berkata pedas kepadanya kini tidak marah? Apa ini juga leluconnya?

_Berarti dia marah, dong?_

Eijun berkeringat dingin. Gawat. Dia sudah mengusik seekor serigala. Baru saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang lari, ia merasakan lengannya ditarik. Ia tertahan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Koushuu. Eijun yang terlanjur takut bingung mencari alasan.

"Anu, mau latihan. Kau tahu kan, _pitcher_ kidal butuh banyak latihan!" jawabnya yang terlihat jelas seratus persen hasil mengarang dadakan. Eijun bodo amat! Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah lari! Jangan sampai ia diterkam serigala seperti lagu yang ia nyanyikan waktu itu.

_( Bayangan Eijun; tubuhnya dikoyak sampai mati. Efek dijejali film horor bertema kehidupan alam liar oleh lelaki yang sering dipanggil Kuramochi. Baca : Nati*nal Ge*graphy. )_

Kalau Koushuu ingat-ingat lagi, Eijun memang kidal. Ia mendengar dari Hirofumi yang cukup terkejut melihat Eijun menulis dengan tangan kiri. Pasalnya itu bukanlah hal umum yang terjadi di Asia. Jumlah pengguna tangan kiri tidak seberapa. Di atas _mound_ pun dia juga yang paling bersinar—mungkin ini hanya pemikiran Koushuu sendiri karena tanpa sadar sudah menambatkan pilihan siapa orang yang ia sukai?

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran lewat di kepalanya. "Apa _senpai_ kalau berciuman juga kidal?"

_Eh?_

Tarikan Koushuu menjadi lebih kencang. Eijun belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh detik. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia mengalaminya, rasanya bagai deja vu. Tetapi kali ini bukan punggung tangannya yang menjadi korban.

_Melainkan bibirnya sendiri._

* * *

**End**

* * *

Kamus :

-senpai : kakak kelas.

-san : imbuhan untuk memanggil nama orang yang kita hormati

-kun : imbuhan seperti -san, lebih merujuk pada tingkat keakraban yang naik.

Subarashii : Wonderful. Something beautiful. It's up to you.

Kata "Ahyuu!" merujuk dari gaya bicara emak bapak kusuo (Saiki Kusuo.)

Referensi lagu :

1.) SKE48 - Kiss Datte Hidarikiki

2.) Dari lirik Romeo and Cinderella karya doriko ft Hatsune Miku dengan pengubahan seperlunya. Saya suka versi Iroha hasil editan saya sendiri *gggg. Dan yang kutulis adalah lirik yang kusukai meski bukan most favorite. Kebetulan ada lirik "ookami" / wolf di situ dan sepertinya relatable sama kousawa akwkwkwkw. Ngakak sendiri. Kesambet apa aku. Btw outfit lagu ini di Project Diva emang seksi, ggrks.

Kalau lirik yang paling saya suka di lagu itu;

**•°•°kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni, suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho°•°•**

**•°•° With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me**

**But in reality he binded me to the ground °•°•**

A/N :

Haha. Gua nulis apa ini. Ampun susah banget sih nulis Koushuu yang gemesin hmmh. Maafkan kalo ooc atau fast pace di beberapa bagian soalnya aku ketawa kalo inget event di Jingu Stadium kemarin. Anakku kan cool gitu tapi seiyuunya kek lakon topeng monyet alias gak bisa diem banget anjir runtuh imej*gak. Maafkan astaga. Aku bingung bikin ending jadi mohon direlakan saja. #didemo

Ini formatnya sama seperti fanfiksi tododeku yang kutulis kemarin. Aku lebih enak pake begini jadi ga mikir jumlah words lol. Kenapa jumlahnya 20? Karena nomor punggung anakku masih 20 dan ulang tahunnya tanggal 20 *cocoklogi

Makasih sudah baca, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan.

siluman panda


End file.
